fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Amy's Happily Ever After
With the Badniks arrested, Meowth turned to stone, and Sailor Galaxia gone forever, Pikachu walked over Knuckles and nuzzled him. "Pikachu!" he smiled. "Thanks, Pikachu." said Knuckles. He, Pikachu, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge looked to see a path that was finally open to the castle. Knuckles made his way inside, seeing everyone in the castle grounds still asleep. As the morning sun approached, Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge guided Knuckles up the stairs of the tower into Amy's chamber. Just as soon as he saw her there, he remembered the first time he laid his eyes on her. It was the same pink hedgehog in the forest, who sang beautifully in the wilderness. He slowly walked up to her and stood there for a moment, looking at her beauty. Then Knuckles slowly leaned down and kissed the pink hedgehog gently. He pulled back, and then...Amy's eyes opened, and she was awake at last! Amy looked up at the red echidna and then recognized he was the one she met before. Then Amy smiled at her true love. The spell is now broken! Cosmo and the two others then became very happy and hugged each other as they shed tears of happiness. Pikachu smiled, realizing this was a happy ending for Knuckles and Amy. As soon as the spell was broken, everyone else in the castle and outside started to waken. Inside the throne room, everyone started to awaken as well. Edward, Giselle, and Baloo began to wake up and yawned. Edward looked at Baloo and saw that he was still asleep. Edward shook him awake, and Baloo began to wake up slowly. "Oh, ah, forgive me, Baloo, the wine ... Now, you were saying?" asked Edward. "I was? Oh yes, well, after all, Edward, this is the fourteenth century." said Baloo. "Yes, you said that a moment ago." said Edward. Baloo said, "Well, to come right to the point, my nephew Knuckles says he's going to marry..." But he was interrupted when the fanfare was sounded, or to be more precise, by the first notes from the Sleeping Beauty Waltz. The Three Mobian Girls then appeared at a balcony as they watched the whole thing from there as Knuckles and Amy appeared, side-by-side, walking down the stairs. Knuckles was now wearing a royal green ball uniform with gold trimming, dark green pants with gold lining, purple shoes, and a gold crown with rubies, emeralds, and jades on his head. Amy was now wearing her red dress with the matching red shoes, silk gloves, and bloomers, along with the gold tiara and necklace again. Then Edward and Giselle became happy to see their daughter. "It's Amy! She's here!" said Edward. Baloo somewhat seemed shocked with his mouth opened. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. His nephew is with a princess? Then what does his friend mean by pink hedgehog? "And...and Knuckles!" said Baloo, surprised to see his nephew with Amy. Knuckles and Amy approached the throne and bowed/curtsied before Edward, Giselle, and Baloo. Amy then fondly ran up to her adoptive mother and embraced her for the first time. "Amy, dear!" Giselle cried, tears of joy in her eyes. "We're so glad your all right!" "Of course I'm all right," replied Amy. "I was free from that awful sleeping spell!" Amy is now reunited with Edward and Giselle after fourteen years. Up on the balcony, the Three Mobian Girls smiled happily, with Rouge sighing with her hands in her face, Cosmo just looking at Knuckles and Amy, and Cream shedding tears of joy on her handkerchief. Baloo approached his nephew, still confused about the whole pink hedgehog/princess thing. "What does this mean, boy?" he said, "I don't..." But he was interrupted again when Amy approached him and kissed him on the cheek. Then she approached Knuckles, who was standing on the dance floor, waiting for her. "May I have this dance?" he asked. "Oh yes," said Amy, curtsying before the red echidna. "Please." "But, but,..." said Baloo. But Knuckles and Amy stood upright and began dancing as the Once Upon A Dream music started to play. Baloo looked at Edward and Giselle in disbelief, shook his head, and said, "I don't understand at all." But Edward and Giselle didn't listen to him as they smiled and began humming along the Once Upon A Dream music. Baloo looked up at the balcony and saw Cosmo, Cream, and Rouge also humming along to the music. Baloo shrugged his shoulders, forgetting about the whole thing, and started humming along to the music as Knuckles and Amy continued to dance. On the balcony, Cream shed a tear, and Cosmo heard her sniffling and sobbing. "Why, Cream! What's the matter, dear?" Cosmo asked the rabbit. "Oh, I just love happy endings." said Cream, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Cosmo smiled and said, "Yes, I do, too." When Cosmo saw the color of Amy's dress, she gasped. It was red instead of jade or pink! And so were Amy's shoes, gloves, and bloomers! "Cream, did you make the dress red?!" With a whirl of her wand, she zapped the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers and turned them jade, saying, "Jade!" Chorus: I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream Cosmo also saw that the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were now jade and said, "Pink!" and, therefore, turning them pink. "Oh no!" sighed Cream, "Here we go again!" Chorus: I know you The gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam Then we see the castle disappear around Knuckles and Amy, and they kept on dancing in the clouds. All the time, the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers kept changing their color from pink to jade and so forth. At last the dress, shoes, gloves, and bloomers were changed to their red color again. Then they kissed each other once more. Chorus: And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem As the last page read, "And they lived happily ever after." The book closed itself, and the fire on the candle was blown out. Chorus: But if I know you I know what you'll do You'll love me at once The way you did Once UPON A DREAM!!! THE END A CarlyAKACmara Parody Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs